Playing with fire
by RandomPsychoEmoBeaver
Summary: Someone has a secret... JoeOC Niley KevinOC WARNING: Joe is homosexual! You have been warned!
1. TRAILER!

**Hey Psycho here and have i gots a fic for you! **

**Well, I am so gonna get flamed for this but who hasn't had an idea like this? LOL you've been warned…**

**--**

**Ever had a secret?**

_-Joe quickly walks to his room, shuts and locks his door-_

_-He looks in the mirror and sighs-_

**A secret that could tear everything apart?**

_-An unknown male grabs Joe's butt- _

"_The name's Max. You must be Joe Jonas"_

_-Joe and Max sit in a back room, Max kisses Joe-_

**I do**

_-Nick listens in on Joe's phone call-_

"_Hey Sexy"_

_-Nick drops the phone-_

**And the consequences…**

_-Nick yells at Kevin-_

"_I know what I heard!"_

_-Joe packs a bag and leaves with Max-_

**Will send everyone over the edge**

**From RandomPsychoEmoBeaver**

**A new fanfiction**

**Starring**

**Joe Jonas**

"_I'll just have to let you know"_

**Nick Jonas**

"_Sometimes he makes me wonder"_

**Kevin Jonas**

"_I really don't wanna get involved but Nick might kill me if I don't"_

**And to shake up the even more**

**We are proud to introduce**

**Maximilian Thomas**

"_I'm the rich kid everyone wants"_

**In**

**Playing with Fire**

**Coming soon**

**--**

**Ok so Beaver is making fun of me right for writing this but I couldn't help it! LOL she can't even find the page. Well until i post the next chapter i guess this is goodbye!**


	2. Up in da club

So I've posted the trailer and so far so good, so I guess I'll post the first chapter now

**So I've posted the trailer and so far so good, so I guess I'll post the first chapter now? Here goes**

**--**

**Joe's POV**

"Thank you St. Louis!" I yelled to the roaring crowd

Nick and Kevin beamed at the screaming girls but not me. I just gave a smile and walked off stage.

"We were awesome!" Nick gushed

I gave him a high five before retreating into my dressing room. After packing my guitar I heard a knock at the door. Nick stood in the doorway grinning like an idiot.

"These two hot girls just invited us to a party at The 6" he chirped

"Aren't we still too young to go clubbing?" I asked

Nick frowned and he gave me puppy dog eyes. He really wanted to go. So I gave in.

"Sure but we need to tell Kevin" I advised

"Did it" Nick said happily, maybe a little too happily

Nick had been like that since he and Miley broke up always eager to meet new girls. And he seemed to be turning into quite the party animal. But I couldn't with him about that, I had my own faults. Of course I haven't revealed them to anyone…yet. Nick gawked as a really hot blonde passed by us. As she walked she gave us a wink and Nick practically fainted.

"Dude!" he gasped

I smirked as he ran off after her. I walked over to Kevin's dressing room and peaked in. As usual he was flirting with the new makeup artist, Shannon

"Hey Kev" I said interrupting him

"Oh hey Joe, Nick tell you about the party?" he asked not taking his eyes off of Shannon

"Yeah, so are we leaving or what?"

Kevin was reluctant to leave but he got up regardless. On our way out the door we dragged Nick along with us.

**-Later that Night-**

I sat on a couch for most of the party. Periodically girls would come up to talk to me and when they could get barely a response they walked away. I watched as my brothers mingled happily. A sigh of boredom escaped from me.

"Not enjoying yourself?"

I looked over and met the gaze of a guy no older than me. He was holding a beer.

"Not really, there's nothing here to really impress me" I replied

"Such a shame" he said

And then he left. I looked at my watch; it was almost 1 a.m. so I stood up and made my way to the bar. Halfway there I nearly jumped out of my skin. Something or someone had gotten their claws on my butt. I whirled around to see who it was. I saw no one. So I just brushed it off and kept walking. At the bar a couple of girls were making out in a corner, a bunch of guys had gathered around to watch them. I prayed that my brothers weren't in that crowd. I scanned the counter for something nonalcoholic but to no avail. I was just about to leave when someone placed a Sprite can in front of me. I looked up expecting to see the guy from earlier; instead there was a whole new face in front of me.

"Uh thanks" I told him

"No problem and don't worry it's not spiked or anything" he reassured me

I smiled as I opened the can and began to drink the soda. The whole time he stood there and watched me.

"The name's Max, you must be Joe Jonas" he said

"Are you a fan or something?" I asked grinning

He grinned back and shook his head. Then he offered me his hand.

"Want some fresh air?"

I nodded and grabbed his hand as he pulled me away from all the crowds and music and into the crisp night air. We didn't talk but the silence was eerily comfortable. I just gazed at the night sky and let the feelings of relaxation flow through me.

"My sisters sure know how to throw a party eh?" Max said to me

I looked at him surprised

"Your sisters?!"

He laughed.

"Yeah, they've lived with me since our parents got divorced."

I gave him a questioning look. How old was this guy?

"Don't worry Joe, I'm only 21. My parents have only been divorced for about 8 months."

I let go of a breath that I had been holding.

"You scared me for a second" I confessed

He laughed and I had to admit that I liked his laugh. I was beginning to like a lot about this guy. More than I think I should though, and that surprised me. I turned to see him walking away. I followed after him until he turned towards me.

"Oh and sorry about earlier" he said smirking

I raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off. It didn't really bother me at the moment.

--

**Yeah…so I guess I should as k you to review but I'm scared of what you'll type. LMAO just kidding. Flame away!**


End file.
